moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketara Dawnbreeze
Ketara Dawnbreeze "Mother Moon's light guides all through the darkness. I strive to do no less." In appearance, Ketara bears little difference from her Kaldorei kin. The trace of blue to the silver glow in her eyes is barely noticeable and the paleness of her skin resembling her Quel'dorei kin across the Maelstrom has grown far more common even on the Kaldorei. In action, she's been quite the oddity since her youth. Never comfortable in one place for long after the Sundering, Ketara has been travelling the length and breadth of both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms for millenia and, as such, is quick to accept the differences and cultures of other races. Truly, she is a disappointment to her kind. Appearance With a wistful sigh Ketára frowned with disappointment at the image returning the sentiment in the ornate looking glass. Framed in pewter filigree dotted by a landscape of rose gold roses and aged bronze leaves with jagged edges, the piece served mostly as decoration. Now and again, when a word or event reminded the ancient Night Elf of lost immortality, the mirror's true purpose was put to use while the priestess stared for hours marking the most minute signs of aging. It was near the end of one such inspection and while the signs of aging were evident in the corners and creases of the eyes and mouth, it was not so pronounced as she herself thought. To be sure, the eyes carried the weight of enough years, the peaceful and pleasant alongside the horrific, that the bloom of youth had been gone long enough that no trace of evidence it existed remained on so dour an expression. Yet, the creases she saw as aging were caused by enough expressions of true joy that a sufficiently full smile might carry the traces of a young heart. Though the mirror was not large enough to show it, her figure was good. Until only a few years ago, the priestess had served the majority of her thousands of years as a Huntress, albeit an absent one, and her frame still carried the agile muscles of one used to life in the wilderness. Her own learned grace honed by the decade she spent studying the arts of the Cenarion Circle had been leant an air of the ethereal from a continued interest in the study of Arcane theory which gave her purpose in her long ago youth. Her hands were deft and delicate and her skin, excepting the callouses on her palms and fingers, was soft. Nonetheless, it was the face that always made a woman concerned over her age and the priestess saw the signs in her reflection. With another sigh, this one resigned, she turned away from the ornate looking glass and purged thoughts of it and the inevitable, newly enforced, and regrettable march of time from her consciousness as best she could. Time would no more wait for her than it would remove its marks from her and she had duties to attend. Personality Traits WIP Timeline History -10,200 Born of a short term romance between Priestess Serra Nightwind (deceased) and Highborne mage Arestus Dawnbreeze (Arestus - Moon Guard). -10,120 Showing a strong aptitude for Arcane studies, is sent to live with her father in the Court of Azshara as his personal research assistant. -10,025 After watching the effects constant channelling of the Well were having on her father and choosing to avoid meddling with the Well of Eternity as much as possible, Ket escapes her growing discomfort with the Court and looming fate as one of Queen Azshara's many handmaidens by claiming the call of Elune and heading to Suramar to train as a Priestess. -9,998 Having barely survived the Sundering along with other members of the Resistance, Ketara remains with the Sisterhood but keeps her continued study of arcane theory quiet out of concern over Illidan Stormrage's treatment by his own brother and the general distrust of the remaining Highborne. -7,400 Ketara's half-sister Morigen (Morijin - Moon Guard) is born to Serra Nightwind (deceased) and her lifemate, Maldren Moonclaw (deceased). Despite the druid Maldren's dislike of her, Ketara plays an active role in her younger sister's upbringing. -7,300 Ketara swears off any use of arcane magic and remains behind, hiding her heritage and protected by her status as a Huntress and Priestess of Elune to avoid exile with the Highborne. -5,100 After years of her estranged relationship with her family, Ketara opts to serve Elune by travelling Kalimdor and rotating between regular visits to the shrines of Elune and Kaldorei settlements. Upon finding Eldre'thalas, she makes the home of the Shendralar a regular visit, returning to Mount Hyjal less and less between her travels. -972 Returns to Nordrassil after serving the Sisterhood in the War of the Shifting Sands which claimed the life of her and Morigen's mother. -720 Unable to tolerate the strife between herself and her sister's father any longer, Ketara leaves Nordrassil and Kalimdor behind entirely, opting to follow the path of the exiled Highborne across the Maelstrom. -610 After wandering the human and dwarven lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, she settles in Dalaran to continue her arcane studies with the Kirin Tor, taking a position as a long distance messenger for one of their number. -230 Fights in the Battle of Grim Batol alongside her friend, Ambassador Shadestone (Blightstone - Argent Dawn). -30 Succumbing to homesickness, Ketara agrees to act as a guide across Kalimdor for Ambassador Shadestone's son, Kageshin, and his companions as they search for ruins and artifacts of the Burning Legion in response to fears that the demons would soon be upon them again. Her travels with this group - consisting of herself, Warrior Ambassador Kageshin, a Shu'halo Shaman, Zandalari Witch Doctor, Quel'dorei Battlemage, and a Knight of the Silver Hand - contributed the most to her ease and comfort with other races than all her years of wandering. 9 Returns to the Eastern Kingdoms with Kageshin to serve alongside the Wildhammer in the Second Orc War. Mourns the loss of Kageshin's father, Ambassador Shadestone, during the war. 19 Returns to Kalimdor with her Shu'halo Shaman companion and spends a year with his clan to further her knowledge and respect for their veneration of the Hunt. 21 Returns to Hyjal to see how her sister has progressed after much prodding from her companions regarding leaving family behind for any reason. 24 Fights under Ilyana Ravenoak during the Third War. After the destruction of Nordrassil and the loss of Morigen's father during the battle, her sister withdraws from the world, believing herself a child and blocking all memories of Nordrassil's destruction and her life before it. Leaving her sister in the care of family friends in the Cenarion Circle, Ketara returned to her wandering to take account of her old companions, Eldre'thalas, the Quel'dorei and Kirin Tor. 27 The care of the Cenarion Circle having some effect, Morigen joins her sister in her travels despite continuing to believe she was born on Teldrassil though clearly not five years of age. Not wanting to cause her sister further torment, Ketara avoids the issue as much as possible with Kageshin's aid. During this time, she and her sister travel with Gwinna, Ketara's voracious Shadowsaber companion; a Kaldorei Rogue who teases, but otherwise humors Morigen's illness; a Gnome Mage with a recklessness not even matched by Morigen; and a Human Shadow Priest and Engineer with a near psychotic violent streak, none of whom are a good example for anyone, let alone an impressionable and slightly mad Kaldorei. 29 Ketara and Morigen, along with the companions they've made over the last year and Ambassador Kageshin explore the ruins of Eldre'thalas now known as Dire Maul much to Ketara's horror. Not long after, they discover that the black dragonflight has been manipulating human politics after uncovering Lady Katrana Prestor as the black dragon Onyxia. Concerned as to what they might be up to, Ketara capitalizes on her continued relationship with the bronze flight since the war in Silithus to keep pace with what they know. Even if it does mean having to puzzle out Chromie's speech. Later that year, she and Kageshin work with their old Zandalari acquaintance to combat Gurubashi attempts to gain power through subjugation of the sacred Loa spirits. Ketara, Kageshin, Morigen and many others return to Silithus after learning that the seal on Ahn'Qiraj is weakening. Fearing another War of the Shifting Sands on a worse scale, Ketara throws herself into the war effort and assists in rebuilding the Scepter. With the Qiraji beaten back, Ketara heads to the Moonglade to study under the druids of the Cenarion Circle in hopes of helping her sister come to terms with the memories she can tell are starting to leak through. Laying down her bow, Ketara devotes herself to healing through natural methods without giving up her devotion to Mother Moon. Finished enough with her studies to once again be effective, Ketara travels to and through the Dark Portal with her sister, Kageshin, a priestess of Elune (Quinnae - Sisters of Elune), and Ketara's slightly mad druid acquintance (Faroth - Sisters of Elune) to explore Outland. As Morigen's memories trickle back, she and her sister get into numerous arguments over the actions of Illidan Stormrage both in the past and on the shattered remains of Draenor. Though Ketara admires Illidan's resolve and prowess and admits he was dealt with harshly, she recalls a man obsessed with power as much as any Highborne and sees too much of that man on Outland and fears for her sister's idolization of such a creature and insistance on fighting fel with fel. Both sisters set their differences aside to pursue a common goal in assisting the Sin'dorei with their dependency on the arcane. 30 Seeking the aid of her contacts in the Bronze flight, Ketara acquires a pendant that allows her to shift between her own form and a powerful and painstakingly crafted Sin'dorei illusion. Though unscussessful, both sisters learn a great deal about blending raw arcane power with divine and nature magic in their own ways while working with a former Sunfury Botanist, Annaia Brightstaff (Annaia - Wyrmrest Accord). Finally, with exposure to the Sunwell and after both having to relive the events of Hyjal at the behest of the Bronze flight, the seal on Morigan's memories unlocks. Ketara, pained and disillusioned with the world withdraws to the Moonglade. 31 Venturing from the Moonglade long enough to visit Northrend and see this failed World Tree, Vordrassil for herself, she discovers that her old dwarven companion, Ambassador Shadestone who was lost during the Second War and presumed dead was revived as one of Arthas' Death Knights. (Blightstone - Argent Dawn) Though she thinks it unwise of him, she agrees to keep the secret from his family and the two rebuild something of a strained friendship. 31 - 33 As a number of her druid brethren follow Fandral Staghelm into the service of the reborn Firelord Ragnaros and the source of Teldrassil's corruption becomes clear, Ketara turns away from the Cenarion Circle and rededicates herself to the service of Elune. Struggling to forgive and understand her old companions in the Bronze flight, Ketara finally rejoins her sister to combat the Infinite once and for all in the timeways, reliving the Sundering and better expressing her concerns over her sister's beliefs and future. Finding peace and balance under the grace of Elune by working with the harmonious and good natured Pandaren, Ketara begins to find her own balance again. 34 After attending the trial of Garrosh Hellscream and seeing the divisiveness his actions have caused among what little progress the Horde and Alliance had made toward working alongside, Ketara's hope for peaceful relations fade along with the safety of meeting with her friends amongst the Shu'halo. 35 - (current) Resolved to address concerns amongst her own people now that fostering relationships among the Horde has become too dangerous, Ketara joins a group of Highborne intent on protecting their own once her duties to her small command on Draenor slow down enough that her constant presence is less necessary. Category:Highborne Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Characters